Ann Coulter
]] Ann Coulter is a respected author, devout Christian,she (or she might be a HE, we are not sure, because of her/his adams apple) is a right wing pundit, She rose to international attention after she viciously attacked Al Gore. Right wing nut job Coulter is a right wing nut job though it's also possible that Coulter has no political affiliation and is just a cold hearted bitch seeking attention and will say the most outrageous things that come to her mind to get that. Coulter complains that liberals shouldn’t be nasty to conservatives but she thinks it’s really cool if conservatives get violent to others. She wants someone beaten senseless, yes that’s true it’s not joke. She’s been Bleating about just that. . She released several books, dependent on her new fame for book sales, exposing liberalism for the evil it was, and her books were taken very, very, very serious by everyone by Republicans! Jew perfecter She wants Jews "to be perfected". She's one of those who believes that Jews become perfected if they convert to Christianity. http://mediamatters.org/research/200710100008 Now doesn't Christianity teach that no human being is perfect you silly girl? Does that Jew perfecter stuff make her a Nazi? We should think before comparing people to Nazis. If Coulter got what she wanted that could be the end of the Jews as a culturally distinct group and that’s just a little like what the Nazis want. Of course American Christian fundamentalism is quite different from religion in Nazi Germany where Nordic Mythology was idealised and Hitler imagined that Jesus was an Aryan. http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-221264085.html Here's a YouTube video of Anne Coulter being silly. Fox News No one took Coulter more serious then the people at Fox News, who brought her back as a frequent guest on the channel, soon making it apparent Coulter might be banging one of the producers to get this much time devoted to her. Ann is the self proclaimed Liberal hating, Jew fixing, Frog eating, gay hating Knight of Truth, who has proposed some wacky and thoughtful concepts like Invading Canada and Bombing the entire Middle East, and has insisted that she wants to 'fix' Jews and that the 9/11 widows should stop profiting off of their husbands death, much unlike the Bush Administration who was allowed to use the deaths of the men to go to War. It is widely believed that Ann Coulter is actually a transvestite, due in part to her obvious Adam's apple. Ann is crazy4aiHbUplz3k&fmt=18 Ann Coulter was born in 1745 1865 1926 1961. Every last part of her soul was dark as she let hatred cloud her all over and she no longer cared for living things when she started to hate everything. She would go out into the woods and murder baby animals for pleasure. So she vowed to herself that she would, in fact, spread her bigotry across America and beyond. Master Plan So thus Coulter created a mistress plan master plan in order to gain influence in America. At first she took a box, placed it on every street corner, stood on it and started shouting and screaming every racist and mean spirited thing she could think of. Rupert Murdoch discovered Ann one day while she was screaming and knew s(he) would be a perfect pundit on Fox News. Coulter eagerly accepted the job (and a doggy treat from Mr. Murdoch) and she brought her box to New York where she stood on it in the studio and ranted at the cameras for two hours straight. Appealing to the dumb ass bigot audience Fox News usually has, she became an overnight success. Coulter then decided to write several books about her cold heart, and they became instant best sellers. Liberals then started to 'unfairly' assassinate her character after she suggested all she wanted to do was 'perfect' the Jewish population. Coulter had many plans for the Jews of America. She had outlined plans in which to round up all the Jews and put them into 'Happy Camps' where they will learn all about the wonders of Jesus. She extended her plan to also include Liberals, Atheists, Hindus, Homosexuals, Muslims, French and French Canadians and basically anyone not exactly like her. Coulter began a feud with John Edwards after Edwards had the nerve to be too liberal for Coulter's liking, so in response she so wittily called him a Faggot. After being chewed out by Edwards' wife on Chris Matthews Hard Ball on MSNBC (A show about Chris Matthew hitting people with his balls of steel), Coulter prayed to Satan for guidance. He came to Coulter in a dream and after anally raping her, gave her dark powers. With these dark powers Ann became more of a bitch than ever and personally ripped Keith Olbermann's eyes out, fire bombed the New York Post and blew California right off the map. Old age and decline Coulter does not have the influence and media attention that she used to have. This is because going on 50, she was starting to show her age and lose her sex appeal, even to conservatives (everyone else gave up on that giraffe a long time ago). Because of this reason, her status as the prime Republican pin-up girl who right-wing men lust after while the few relatively sane Republicans see as a bimbo and won't touch with a 5-foot pole was taken over by Sarah Palin in August 2008. Mental Health Coulter has been certified as completely insane, although there are points of view that this is actually a cover up for her evilness. Some say she is both evil and insane, or quite possibly the best parody of all time. Common Nicknames for Ann Coulter *Coultergiest *Rush Limette *Mann Coulter *Beltway Barbie *Cuckoo Coulter *Ann Coltrear *Ann Cunter *That Conservative Female Douche *C*nt *Jew Perfecter *Man-Hands *Banshee *Wicked Witch of the West (In "The Wizard of Oz", not wicked. Good play...) *Ann Hitler *Ann Cunter *Uber Bitchette *I-don't-care-about-the-Jew barbie footnotes See also *Conservative Intellectualism External links *Funny Outrageous and Provocative Ann Coulter Quotes Videos *Ann Coulter Gets Owned Ann Coulter gets her facts wrong about Canada Category: People Category: Right-wing Activists Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservatives Category:Things Liberals hate Category: Stupidity Category:Douchebags Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Bitches Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Things most people in general hate Category:American Far Right Politics